


Unsettled

by Merfilly



Category: Sword-Dancer Saga - Jennifer Roberson
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Del as she faces the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsettled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



I survived the raid. I survived being enslaved. I gave everything I had, including my own child, to be able to avenge my family and save my brother.

Only to learn my brother did not desire to be saved from the life he had made.

Giving up the mission I had created for myself stole so much of my willpower. I returned to where I had come from to face my consequences. I made poor choices in the way I handled this, I admit. Tiger did not deserve what I did.

Now, the future is unsettled, but we go on.


End file.
